A Different Time
by Kayle Pyrane
Summary: After an accident, Hermione discovers secrets about her past. Lost friends. A reunion with a time turner. Destiny. -Please read and review-Constructive criticism enjoyed...flames are not-
1. The Accident

"There's been an accident."  
  
Those words had turned Hermione Granger's blood to ice. Even during the coldest winters at Hogwarts, she'd never felt that way before.  
  
It was late spring and one month before she and her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, would be graduating from Hogwarts. She had been sitting in the library working on her resume to attend, arguably, the most prestigious university in the Muggle world: Oxford. Harry and his girlfriend of eight months, Ginny Weasley, and Ron and his girlfriend of ten months, Luna Lovegood, were at the lake. They had decided earlier that day that they would take a boat to the other side of the lake and then have a picnic. Hermione had been invited but the idea of being around the two lovey-dovey couples made her nauseas. She had been diligently working when Neville Longbottom, another one of her good friends, came running in.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
The terror was evident in his voice as called her name from across the room. She looked up and by the look on his face; she knew something was definitely wrong. Hermione stood up as he rushed over to her. She saw the panic in his brown eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen Neville like this before.  
  
"Nev, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's been an accident."  
  
Though at this point, she wasn't sure, she knew he was referring to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Neville took a deep breath and wiped tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
"It's...the four of them...they weren't expecting it. Malfoy just...I guess he thought it was a joke.... Hermione, they're gone. Dead."  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She caught a glimpse of Neville rushing forward before she blacked out.  
  
"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger, can you hear me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the grim face of Professor Dumbledore. She bolted up and turned to him.  
  
"Please tell me it isn't true. Please tell me I'm just sick and dreamed it all."  
  
Albus Dumbledore shook his head and placed his hand over hers. He looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. We were just too late. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle have all been taken to Azkaban. They will be held there until their trial. They are Death Eaters and will be punished for their unforgivable crimes."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. Her friends were gone. She now had no one. She opened them suddenly and glared back at the older man.  
  
"They were Death Eaters? Did you know this?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I suspected."  
  
"You suspected! You suspected that these...these...bastards were Death Eaters and yet you did nothing? How could you?"  
  
"Because Ms. Granger, there was no proof. There still isn't. They have no Dark Mark and they are still children in the eyes of the ministry...even though their fathers are who they are."  
  
Hermione lay back down and Dumbledore stood up. He pulled something out of his robes and placed it in her hand. It was cold yet felt familiar. He removed his hand and she looked down. It was the time turner. The same one she'd used four years ago during her third year. She looked back up at the Headmaster, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"There is something you need to do."  
  
"I can't fight Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on my own. Crabbe and Goyle might be stupid but they are brutes and Malfoy is as intelligent and cunning as his father, maybe even more so."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Ms. Granger. I need you to go back further than that. Back to when Harry's parents and their friends roamed these halls. Hermione, did you ever wonder why you felt so out of place here?"  
  
She was taken aback. He had not only used her first name but also mentioned something that she'd never voiced to anyone. Nothing felt right at Hogwarts. She loved it here and it was her home but there was always...something...she couldn't place. Hermione couldn't speak but just nodded.  
  
"This isn't your time Hermione Granger. Before Voldemort and Harry Potter, there was Voldemort and you." 


	2. Dumbledore's Story

Dumbledore sat back down and took in a deep breath. Hermione looked at him, waiting and wondering.  
  
"Hermione, you were born on September 19th, 1963. The same year that Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape were born. You were born into a pure blooded house. You, Hermione, are a Snape. Your cousin is Severus. As an infant, you were taken from your home after your parents were murdered. The man that took you was Tom Riddle. He was beginning to slip into the darkness and he was afraid of the power that you held. Your parents had turned their backs on all the evil deeds the Snapes before them had done. They wanted nothing to do with their ancestry. Damien and Jaeda Snape wanted to raise their daughter differently. They just wanted a peaceful life. Tom had heard a prophecy about a young girl who would some day help destroy him. He knew all too well of the power that the Snape family held. At this time, he barely had the stomach and lack of conscience to kill an adult which meant killing an infant wasn't something he just couldn't do so, he sent you forward in time. To this day, we do not know how he did it. You ended up on the front steps of Saint Mungo's and it just so happened I was at the hospital that day. I took one look at you and knew exactly whom you were. You had your mother's cinnamon colored eyes and your father's smile. I placed you into the home of a Muggle family I knew of, a very respectable young married couple, David Granger and his wife Anna-May. They had wanted a child but an accident when Anna-May was young made it impossible for her to have any children of her own. We had no records of any witches or wizards in either of their families. But, somehow, they knew of us. They knew of me. I later found out that when Voldemort came to power, the witches and wizards of both families destroyed any record of their existence. David and Anna-May took you in with open arms and loved you like you were their own. But this isn't your time as a child. Your time as a child should have happened alongside James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Severus... not Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. I know how much you love them but it is your child that should be with them. Your child...is the only one that can save them."  
  
Hermione was stunned. She wanted to believe that none of it was true. She wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream and that at any minute she would wake up. But, every part of her knew what Dumbledore was saying was the truth. She looked down at the time turner and back at Dumbledore.  
  
"What do I need to do? How far will I go back?"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a small smile.  
  
"You will go back to what should have been the beginning of your Seventh year. There are people I want you to meet that can change your life. I know you may be skeptical. Wondering how they can change your life in just one school year. I cannot tell you how they will but I can tell you that they will. You will find your place and your reason for living in that time, Hermione. You will finally be home."   
  
Mae Ari's Quill: Thank you! In the third chapter, I've hopefully explained things a little better. I felt, calling Neville "Nev" was a friendship thing. Over the years, they've all became very close so giving each other nicknames just seemed like a good idea.  
  
Avery-88: Thank you for being so supportive! I'm glad you're excited with this story. I hope to live up to your expectations =)  
  
VoldemortsVeela: Thank you for reviewing and being supportive. I appreciate your encouragement. 


	3. Turning Time

The story was ridiculous and she couldn't fathom how any intelligent person would even remotely believe it. She was going to be Hermione Granger, an orphan from Beauxbatons. Her family had been in a boating accident while she was in the middle of her sixth year. She spent the rest of that year at school and then that summer, the Headmaster from Beauxbatons sent her to live with her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. Hermione wasn't quite sure how Professor Dumbledore was going to let his younger self know about his "granddaughter" or how they were going to have a whole school believing this...crap...but she trusted the older man.  
  
Now, she stood alone in the hospital wing with her trunk containing all her belongings, sitting on the bed. Dumbledore had talked with her parents though they hadn't spoken to her in two years. As much as they loved her, they were much like their ancestors and were afraid of what Voldemort was capable of. They walked away from their only child without turning back. It had bothered Hermione in the beginning, when they quit speaking to her and just had her mail returned unopened. But eventually, a letter came telling her why they were doing what they had been, and surprisingly, she understood.  
  
A cold chill came over her, making her shiver. She put her hands into her sweaters pockets and found herself gripping a piece of paper. She pulled it out and opened it, discovering the resume she had been working on for Oxford. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Hermione could have gotten into any Wizarding University in the world but instead, she had chosen to go to the one school she'd have the most challenging time getting accepted to. Crumpling the paper back up, she sighed. She had wanted to prove to her parents and friends that she was more than just a know-it-all witch. Maybe, she wanted to prove that to herself too.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned around and forced a smile at the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm ready sir."  
  
He nodded and she followed him to his office. Five house elves appeared and dragged her things behind her. The halls of the school were empty. Hermione guessed they were all at dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione paused briefly as she passed a window that overlooked the lake, feeling a pang of loneliness. She had no one to turn to right now. She missed Harry's nonchalant nature, Ron's cluelessness, Ginny's cynical sense of humor, and Luna's crazy imagination. Despite the fact that most of the time, they didn't have enough time to spend with her; they were still her best friends. She loved them with all her heart and it hurt her so much now that they were gone. The day after their murder, Hermione was finally told what happened. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and snuck up on the two couples and cursed them. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were not prepared and their only warning of the attack was the simultaneous yell of "Avada Kedavra." Hermione gritted her teeth. She hoped those three boys rotted in Azkaban. Because of their blind hatred, she was alone.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry sir. I'm coming." They stopped in front of the statue that led to his office.  
  
"Fire Water."  
  
The statue moved and opened to a staircase. He stepped aside.  
  
"After you."  
  
Hermione drew in a deep breath and smiled thinly at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Arthur and Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape sitting in Dumbledore's office. They all stood up as she walked in. Molly and Arthur both looked as though they've been crying. Molly rushed to her and enveloped Hermione in her arms. She couldn't hold back anymore and began to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. I wish there is something I could do."  
  
Molly shook her head as she pulled back. She tried to smile.  
  
"Hermione. Hopefully, with this trip, you will. Everything happens for a reason. Remember, we love you."  
  
She walked back to her husband and Arthur kissed his wife on the forehead. He then turned to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"You be careful, Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione couldn't speak. She was amazed at the fact that they weren't mad at her. Professor Snape was the next person to walk up to her.  
  
"Ms. Granger. Do be careful. The time you're returning to is...rough. Things are worse there. You may not see much of it since you'll be in school but...just know that they are. I will see you "  
  
He was her only family left. He was her blood. The man that she spent six years hating was now her relative. She tilted her head to the side, trying to see if there was any resemblance. That was when he did the craziest thing she'd ever seen Severus Snape do...he smiled.  
  
"I didn't know your parents since they died when I was your age. But my father, your father's cousin, kept pictures. He never spoke of Damien and Jaeda but kept the pictures in a box that he kept in his closet. I had been looking for, Merlin, I don't remember, but I found the box and looked through it. There were at least twenty photos of your parents and a few of you. You were only a few months old at the time; it was obvious though, that they loved you. You do look so much like Jaeda."  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself...she hugged him. Severus did not hesitate to hug her back.  
  
"Go. Do what you need to do. And please, be nice to the younger me."  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, cousin."  
  
Professor McGonagall didn't step forward to whisper words of advice to the young girl. Instead she stepped behind her to where Dumbledore was standing. She whispered so quietly and quickly, Hermione thought it sounded like wind blowing through the open halls of the school.  
  
When the talking seized, five sets of eyes were on Hermione. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"It's time. Forty turns should do it; you will end up in this office. Good luck to you and we will leave you alone. See you in the past, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione watched them all walk out and then began to turn the Time Turner before she could find a reason to talk herself out of it. After the fifth turn, she started to feel light headed. The forty turns seemed to go by quickly and before she knew it, she was done. She turned all around, trying to find some little thing that was different that could tell her she had done everything correctly. But, everything in the Head Master's office looked exactly as it did in the future.  
  
"Welcome Ms. Granger. I've been expecting you."  
  
Hermione turned towards the door and was face to face with a younger version of the Old Professor, Albus Dumbledore. 


	4. Years Ago

"Headmaster!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Please, just call me Grandfather. Might as well get used to it now."  
  
Hermione didn't know if she should jump for joy or weep in sorrow. Fortunately for her, Dumbledore noticed the range of emotions in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Things will be okay, Hermione. You'll see. Now, come and sit down. We have much to talk about and I'm sure you have some questions."  
  
He sat down on one side of a large oak desk and she sat across from him. He leaned slightly over, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on the desk.  
  
"It is a few days before school starts. I'm sorry you don't have more time to prepare. I will take you to stay the night before in Diagon Alley. I've arranged for someone to meet you and take you to Platform 9 ¾, and already picked up your school robes, books, and supplies. I've also found a nice cat by the name of Pollen for you to have. Most of your possessions are waiting for you at Diagon Alley. I see you have some things with you; I imagine clothes are in there? You won't be leaving the grounds, so wearing your...old clothing won't be a problem. But when you go to Diagon Alley and anytime after that, you'll have to wear clothing that fits this time. We will look through your trunk later and see how many new clothing items you will need. Madame Pomfrey has fixed up a bed for you in the Hospital Wing, I hope that will do for now. Lunch and dinner will be in the Great Hall and breakfast will be brought to you when you want it. There is a bell by your bed that will summon a house elf. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Just two sir. First, who will be escorting me to the platform?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "A young lady in your year by the name of Lily Evans. She didn't make head girl this year but she is a charming young lady who will go far. I am sure you will like her."  
  
Hermione was almost positive she would like Lily Evans. She'd heard many things about the kindness and intelligence of the future Mrs. Potter and she couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
"Second question. How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"That, my charming granddaughter, is a very long and tedious story to tell. We will save it for a rainy day or one that begs the need of the knowledge. Now, go to bed. You look tired. There is a dreamless sleep potion by your bed. Drink it."  
  
Just as he spoke the words, a wave of tiredness came over her and she stood up. She looked around for her trunk and noticed it wasn't there. She was about to ask the Professor what happened to it, but then realized that the house elves had probably already taken it to her room. Hermione warily found her way to the Hospital Wing, noticing that nothing had changed. Everything was exactly where it was in the future. She briefly thought of how nice it was that in an ever-changing world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not seem to change at all. 


	5. Diagon Alley and Love at First Sight?

The days at Hogwarts had passed by too fast for her taste. Now she was sitting in a room at The Leaky Caldron trying to figure out what to do. When the professor, uh...her grandfather, had told her she'd be staying the night in Diagon Alley, she figured he'd bring her here later on in the evening. But instead, it was barely 9AM. As she resigned herself to possibly taking a morning nap, there was a knock at her door. Hermione bolted out of bed and practically ran to it. She didn't really care who was on the other side; another human face would be a blessing right now. Hermione practically flung it open and was face to face with a beautiful green-eyed young woman. She wore cut-off blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an old beat up pair of tennis shoes with no socks. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded. And shook the girl's outstretched hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lily Evans. I imagine you weren't expecting me a day early but my parents said I could stay the night here so maybe we could hang out. Unless, of course, you'd like to stay cooped up all day."  
  
Hermione laughed, "No, I would love to hang out with you. And please, call me Mione. Let me grab my bag."  
  
Mione. She had practically killed Ron for calling her that. Then, she practically killed him again when it got around school and every one began to refer to her that way. At one time, she thought she hated it but it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. The nickname made her yearn for her old friends. She quenched the feelings and turned around to grab her bag off the table. Well, they all may refer to her as that but she was still Ms. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Know-it-all, in her own head. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smiled slightly to herself, she looked like she really belonged in this time. The clothing she had decided on for today was simple and non "futuristic", as Dumbledore put it. Actually, except for a few patterned skirts and t-shirts, most of her clothing was acceptable. She'd shown these all to Dumbledore and he agreed that no more clothes were needed. Hermione had decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a white button down short-sleeved shirt with a pair of sandals. She pulled her long brown hair into a quick ponytail and then walked back to the doorway.  
  
"Okay. Ready."   
  
Hermione and Lily quickly warmed up to each other and walked from store to store talking and giggling as if they'd known each other for years. Lily told her about school, about the teachers, and about the other kids. Lily stopped when she talked about the other kids. She looked at Hermione with those big green eyes.  
  
"Then...there are the Marauders."  
  
Hermione knew who they were but she couldn't tell that to Lily so, she played dumb.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"That would be us, love."  
  
Hermione slowly turned around and was face to face with James Potter. The resemblance to him and his future son was uncanny. Hermione Granger now knew exactly where Harry got his attractiveness. On either side of him were a very handsome Sirius Black and nervous looking Peter Pettigrew. Behind the three of them was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. It took her a moment to realize whom she was gawking at. It was Remus Lupin. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. In the time she grew up in, she had had the biggest crush on him and now here he was, her age. Calmly, Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And, you are?"  
  
James bowed slightly though he was looking at a blushing Lily the whole time.  
  
"I am James Potter. Also known as the one who is madly in love with Lily Evans."  
  
Now, Hermione understood the sudden blushing. Something had happened between the two of them over the summer. Something wonderful. James stepped over to Lily and brushed his lips against her cheek and took her hand.  
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Sirius stepped forward. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. If she hadn't been so shocked, she probably would have punched him.  
  
"I am Sirius Black and I give you myself as a welcome present."  
  
Mione thought for a moment and pulled her hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't except cheap gifts."  
  
Sirius laughed, "That was a good one."  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
"You and I can be good friends if you don't hit on my any more."  
  
He nodded, "Sounds like a deal. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. But you can call me Mione."  
  
Peter stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mione. I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Hermione greeted him politely. Finally, the one she'd had been waiting for. He stepped between Sirius and Peter looking at her with those gray eyes and smiled that smile that she'd dreamed about so often before.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger. I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Before Hermione could think, the words just stumbled out of her mouth.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Remus."  
  
There was a silence around them as they stared at each other. Hermione thought she heard Lily whisper to James but couldn't make out the words and didn't really care. Her insides felt warm and butterflies flew quickly around her stomach as she kept eye contact with Remus. Someone cleared their throat, breaking the trance for both of them. Hermione blushed and noticed that he did to. Sirius laughed and patted his friend on the back. He turned back around and seemed to look over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Well looky here. If it isn't Snivellus."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw her cousin walking towards the group. Is head was in a book and didn't notice them standing there. Before she could step aside, he ran into her. Severus looked up; ready to curse whoever was in is way. But when he saw her standing there he was taken aback. She thought she heard him say "Jaeda" but wasn't sure.  
  
"Hello! I'm so sorry."  
  
Severus shook his head, "No...Uh...I'm the one who ran into you. I'm sorry." He tried to step around her but Hermione stepped in front of him again.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. People just call me Mione for short."  
  
He looked down at the hand she held out than back at her. Hermione guessed there was sometime of internal conflict going on but finally after a few seconds he shook it.  
  
"Severus. Severus Snape."  
  
Mione nodded, "Nice to meet you, Severus."  
  
He nodded then quickly walked away. Hermione turned back to the group. Lily and Remus were smiling but James, Sirius, and Peter were scowling. Sirius was the first one to speak.  
  
"What was that about, Mione?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Well, by your tone, it was apparent you don't really like the boy. I, on the other hand, am new here and I am completely against making enemies before schools starts."  
  
Sirius raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well...I guess you have a point. Just don't expect us to be friends with Snivellus."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I won't." 


	6. Hogwarts Express

The train ride the following morning was eventful. James and Lily spoke quietly to each other. Lily occasionally giggling at something James said. He would run his fingers through her long red hair, making Hermione smile. Sirius and Peter were playing Wizard's Chess and bickering back and forth...all in good fun of course. Remus sat across from Hermione reading Hogwarts, A History. Hermione had picked up a journal in Diagon Alley the day before and was currently writing in it. Occasionally, she would look up and find herself staring into the gray eyes of Remus. They would both blush and turn back to their respective books. After about an hour of writing (consistently about Remus and how attracted she was to him), she decided to take a walk around the train. As she got up, she felt eyes on her; she turned back and saw Remus staring, again. She smiled.

"I'm going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Remus smiled back and closed his book.

He stood up, "I definitely would."

Together, they began touring the train. She was amazed once again on how things didn't seem to change. They walked in silence for a few moments. Right as Hermione was about to make a joke about uncomfortable silences, Remus took her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled. His hand was large and warm and made her feel something she couldn't explain. Something she'd never felt before. Hand in hand, they walked until something caught Hermione's eye. In a compartment, there sat two very blond teens. The male was much younger than she remembered but there was no doubting who he was...Lucious Malfoy. That would make the girl Narcissa Malfoy. But no, she wasn't a Malfoy yet.

"Mione? You okay?"

Hermione turned away from the compartment and looked up at Remus' concerned face. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Yes. I'm fine. Who are those two? They remind me of some people I know from home."

Remus glanced in, "That's Lucius Malfoy and his girlfriend, Narcissa Black. Sitting across from them is Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's sister. Cissy and Bea, as they are more known as, are Sirius' cousins. Though, if you asked them, they would just deny it."

Hermione shrugged then smiled.

"Eh. I'd deny it to if I had to live with Sirius' exploits."

Remus was about to argue but her laugh interrupted him.

"I was just kidding, Remus."

He smiled down at her and looked like he was about to say something when the compartment door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lupin?"

Remus smirked and Hermione turned around to see Lucius standing there. Behind him was Narcissa.

"Just passing by, Malfoy. Hermione Granger, this is Lucius Malfoy, his girlfriend Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix. Ladies, gent, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione cringed inside but held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Lucious looked down at her hand in disgust then back up at her.

"Granger? Never heard of that particular family. Where'd you say you were from?"

Hermione kept the smile on her face but screamed inside. She put her hand back down to her side.

"I didn't, Mr. Malfoy. But if you must know, I've been going to Beauxbatons for the last six years. My parents are Dameon and Jaeda."

"Pureblood?"

She was about to say "no" but then remember something Dumbledore had said. She was a Snape and she was a pureblood.

"Is it that important?"

Lucious raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't surround myself with mudbloods."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't surround yourself with mudbloods? You're missing out on some interesting people. Kind of pathetic to be such a...bigot...don't you think?" She was about to turn away but then stopped herself and looked him straight in the eye.

"And just so you know, Mr. Malfoy, I am a pureblood. Have a nice day."

Hermione turned to Remus, "We should go back."

Remus was too stunned to do anything but nod. She grabbed his hand again and they walked off. Hermione heard Bea mumble something and Lucius just told her to shut up. Remus finally regained his speech and looked down at her.

"That. Was. Amazing. You are just...unbelievable Hermione Granger. You made him speechless. I've never seen Malfoy speechless. Wait till I tell everyone this."

Hermione just laughed. The whole incident reminded her slightly of the time she had smacked Draco during their third year. Those familiar yearnings came back and she quenched them again, hoping Remus didn't see her flinch.

"Hermione? Remus? What's this I hear about you two fighting with Malfoy?"

They turned around and saw James leaning against a door and Lily standing across from him.

Hermione shook her head, "A fight? No, it was more like a discussion. It's nice to know the rumor mill doesn't change though."

Lily walked over to her and took her free hand.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded, smiled and gave Remus' hand a squeeze and then let go to so that Lily could lead her away. As soon as they got out of earshot of the boys, Lily stopped. She turned back to Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"Mione, I like you a lot. We've known each other for a day and I feel like I've known you forever. I'm a pretty good judge of character and I truly believe you are a good person so you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone."

At this point, Hermione never felt more confused in her entire life. If Lily had been speaking Giant, there would have been a chance Hermione would have understood what was coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

Lily sighed, "I saw you holding hands with Remus. I just wanted to know what your intentions were."

"My intentions?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You know. Do you like him like that?"

Okay. Now she understood. They were worried about Remus getting hurt. But, Hermione wasn't exactly sure why.

"Lily. It's a little early for me to be thinking about liking him...like that. I am attracted to him and in the span of one day, I've felt flutterier around him then I've felt around anyone. I'm not sure what this means but I'm willing to find out. He's practically an adult. Why are you so worried about him?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before answering her.

"Remus is normally very shy. Girls...girls just don't flock to him like they do to Sirius and James. Um. I've never, in my entire seven years of knowing him, have seen him act the way he did when he met you for the first time. And I have definitely never seen him hold hands with a girl in public, let alone with a girl he met the day before. Something is happening with him and it's very exciting but then again, we are all a little nervous about it. Remus is one of the sweetest men you'll ever meet. His heart is made of gold. We don't want to see him hurt."

If Hermione hadn't been biting the inside of her cheek all through Lily's speech, she would have been sobbing like a fool by now. Instead, she took in a deep breath and took Lily's hand.

"Lily, never in my entire 16 years, have I felt this way around a guy. I like to think of myself as a levelheaded person but when I saw Remus for the first time, it was like...I don't know...the only way I can think of describing it is as love at first sight. It's silly but it's how I feel. I will do everything with in my power not to hurt him. I have plenty of things to think about and right now, holding his hand is about as far as we will go."

Lily smiled and hugged her.

"You two are really cute together."

Hermione laughed, "I could say the same about you and James. You'll make a beautiful baby someday."

Lily shook her head.

"How about we just try to make it through our first year as boyfriend and girlfriend before you start giving us kids, okay?"

Hermione laughed again, "Okay. But, if you have a daughter first, Hermione is a good, strong name."


	7. School, sorting, and secrets that begin ...

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I've been working on it while at work so it might be...weird.

After their talk, Hermione and Lily returned to the compartment. The conversation between the boys abruptly stopped as they walked in. Hermione noticed a blush creep onto Remus' face and she smiled. She would definitely have to ask what they had been talking about. Sirius and Peter quickly went back to their game and Lily sat next to James. They spoke quietly to each other, occasionally looking up and smiling at Hermione and Remus.

Hermione sat across from Remus once again. He returned to his book and she returned to her journal. Though they would occasionally catch each other's eye and smile or blush or both, neither said a word to each other. Finally, the train came to a stop and the chatter of children entered the halls. The six friends gathered up their things and exited.

There was no light inside the carriages they rode to the castle on, except for the moon that wormed it's way through the crevices. Hermione found herself drifting off to sleep. Flashes of Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny ran through her head. Everyone looked so happy. Then, there was a flash of green and she heard Ginny scream. Hermione saw her four best friends lying motionless on the ground. She began to shake.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up."

Hermione sat straight up and was looking into the face of Remus. She felt like she was hyperventilating.

"It's okay sweetheart. It was just a dream."

Before she could stop him, Remus pulled her into his arms. He held her tight and the warmth of his body brought calmness over her. She melted into him, her breath finally slowing to normal. All too soon, he pulled away. Remus lifted his hand and wiped away a tear.

"C'mon. We're here."

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and took a look around her. Hogwarts seemed to be even more beautiful at night. Every light had been lit, giving the grounds an ethereal quality.

"It's beautiful."

Lily came up beside her and took her arm, "You think this is nice? Wait till you see the inside."

Arm in arm, with the boys trailing closely behind them, Lily and Hermione walked up the steps into Hogwarts. Hermione was awestruck.

It seemed that, unlike in the future, the Dining Room wasn't the only thing that was decorated for the first day of school. Flowers and balloons were placed everywhere. Welcome back banners flew around and the happiest sounding music Hermione ever heard echoed through the halls.

"Professor Dumbledore really likes to make people feel welcomed doesn't he?"

Before Lily could answer, the sound of someone calling Hermione's name got their attention.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned to see Professor McGonnagall standing at the top of the stairs looking straight at her. She smiled and then looked back at Lily.

"I'll be back."

Lily nodded, "You've got to get sorted. I forgot about that."

Before Hermione could reply, the Professor called her again. She rolled her eyes, making Lily laugh, and walked away.

The Professor looked a bit stern as Hermione approached making Hermione hope she hadn't upset her too much.

"Hello ma'am."

McGonnagall nodded slightly.

"Since you are new hear you must get sorted. We will let the second through seventh years in to be seated first. You will go in with the first years and get sorted before they do. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She anxiously watched the other years walk into the dining hall. She caught Remus' eye and smiled at him. He winked back, making her blush. As the last person shut the door behind him, Professor McGonnagall waited a few moments and then turned back to the first years and Hermione.

"Okay Ms. Granger, follow me. Everyone else, follow Ms Granger."

Hermione walked into the room and was instantly reminded of her very first day at Hogwarts. She had been such a know-it-all but she was also scared out of her wits. The sound of Dumbledore's voice jolted her back from her thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For some of you, this is your last year. For others, this is your first."

He looked down at Hermione and smiled.

"We have someone being sorted today that is a seventh year. Hermione Granger is coming from Beauxbatons. Ms. Granger, will you please step up to the stool and sit so that the sorting hat can be placed on your head."

Hermione took in a deep breath. Would it be possible to be sorted into a different house after all these years? She did as she was requested and stepped forward. As she sat down, Professor McGonagall held the hat over her head. The Professor barely set it down when it gave the school its answer.

"Gryffindor!"

The cheers that came from the Gryffindor table was almost deafening. Hermione practically leaped from the stool and rushed forward. Lily and Remus were both standing and they greeted her to the table with hugs. Hermione watched as the first years began to go up one by one. Each of them looked just as scared as she had felt. As the last kid (a brand new Ravenclaw) ran to her table, Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared in front of everyone. Hermione hadn't realized how hungry she was until the smell of the first day feast mingled around her, assaulting her nose with a heavenly aroma of chicken, potatoes, rice, and so many other things, she'd be here all night if she wanted to try everything (and gain an additional twenty pounds).

As Hermione took her last bite of chicken, the feast was cleared from the table. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to go to your respective rooms. Your Prefects will lead the way. Also, for those of you who don't know, your Head Boy and Head Girl are Mr. Benjamin Cardinal from Ravenclaw and Ms. Nichole Parsons from Slytherin. That is all."

Hermione stood up with the rest of her classmates and started towards the door. From the corner of her eye, she saw Severus talking with Lucius. She turned towards Lily.

"I'll be right back. Will you wait for me and show me where the dorm is?"

Lily nodded and grabbed James by the arm before he walked away. Hermione smiled and than quickly walked over to her cousin. Lucius sneered at her and she smiled sweetly back at him as she tapped Severus on the shoulder. He spun around and she broke into an honest grin. Severus was slightly taken aback but returned her smile.

"I was hoping to see you here Severus! Did you ever finish that book you were reading at Diagon Alley? Was it good?"

If Hermione hadn't known better, she could swear she hear the wheels turning in his head, trying to comprehend her quick words. She hadn't meant to talk so fast but Lucius' constant glare was making her slightly nervous.

"Why were you hoping to see me? Yes. I've finished it and yes, it was good." He looked over her shoulder, "I think your friends want you."

Hermione turned around and saw Lily and Remus holding Sirius back. The boy looked positively furious. She sighed and turned back and shrugged.

"They can wait. Anyway, I was hoping to see you so that I could say hello. Maybe some weekend we can hang out or something. I better go back before Sirius has a brain aneurism. That boy is going to drive me up the wall. I may just have to lock him I a closet sometime just to keep him out of my hair. I'll see you later Sev. I'll send you an owl in a few days. Stop glaring at me Lucius, I'm leaving."

Hermione spun on her heel and walked back over to her friends. Severus watched her exchanged some words with Black, who in turn seemed to say some pretty angry words to Hermione. Then it happened, Hermione smacked him. Lily, like Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, seemed to have to turn away to keep from laughing. To Severus' surprise, Black smiled at her and she shook her head then turned and walked away. Lily quickly followed behind, waving quickly to Severus before catching up to Hermione and talking with her. Severus raised his hand and waved, even though she had already turned away. He was trying to figure out when Gryffindor girls became so nice when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Lucius glared at him.

"What the hell was that about Snape? When did you become such good friends with the Gryffindor losers?"

Not in the mood to argue, Severus stared blankly at him and then walked away. Despite Lucius' anger, he would do nothing but seethe and take it out on a first or second year. Both of them knew whom the more powerful wizard was and what would happen if Lucius tried to take on the other young man.

Thoughts of Hermione Granger bothered young Severus to no end. It wasn't that he was attracted to her, though she was a lovely girl. It was the fact that she reminded him of someone. Someone who didn't really exist according to his father and mother. There was a dark story that Severus wasn't supposed to know about. Like most people, Severus didn't remember his infancy or anything before his third birthday really. But there was one thing he did remember...those eyes. Those large brown eyes. Hermione's eyes.


	8. Almost the complete truth

**(AN: I'm so sorry it's taken so long. Between work, school, a new husband, and a bratty dog…things are hectic…to say the least. I hope you think this chapter is okay)**

True to her word, Hermione owled Severus.

_Dear Severus,_

_Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend (one of those obvious things I'm good at noticing) and I was hoping you would meet me for drinks at The Three Broomsticks at 3pm. You can let me know in person or by owl if you're more comfortable._

_Hermione Granger_

Severus folded the note up and placed it in his satchel. He had thought she was just being polite or possibly just trying to make him the butt of a joke. But despite the pranks Potter and Black played on him in the past, Severus decided to agree to drinks. During breakfast, Severus approached the Gryffindor table. He ignored the sneers from his house's table and the table he currently approached.

"Uh…Hermione?"

The girl turned around and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Severus."

"Morning. Um. I got your note and I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks at 3pm on Saturday"

Hermione nodded, "Okay. I will see you then. Your house isn't going to disown you or try to curse you for meeting me are they?"

Severus turned back to his table and saw quite a few people whispering to each other and pointing at him. He saw Narcissa try to talk with Lucius but he apparently wasn't listening, he just sat there and glared at Severus. He looked back at Hermione.

"No. They know better than that. They also know not to try anything with you either so I don't want you to worry."

Hermione laughed, the sound echoing in the hushed room.

"I'm not worried. I'm positive I can handle myself. You better go eat or you'll be going to class hungry."

Severus nodded, turned and walked away. Hermione went back to her food and felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced up and saw Sirius staring at her.

"Wha-What the hell is going on? You're meeting Snivellus at Hogsmeade? Does your boyfriend know about this?"

Hermione turned to Remus, her boyfriend of two days and he smiled at her. She looked back at Sirius.

"Yes. He's going with me."

**two nights before**

Nearly three weeks had passed since Hermione's arrival at Hogwarts. Although they had been an unspoken couple since the train ride, Remus still hadn't "officially" asked Hermione out…which was making her a bit antsy. Tonight, she sat alone in the library studying…well…at least she was supposed to be studying. Instead, she found herself doodling on her parchment. When she finally looked at what she'd absentmindedly been writing, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

_Hermione Granger-Lupin_

_Hermione Lupin_

_H. Lupin_

_Mrs. Hermione Granger-Lupin_

_Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin_

_Remus and Hermione Lupin_

She had also filled a half a page with hearts with _Remus Hermione Love _written in the middle of them

"It fits, doesn't it?"

Slowly, Hermione turned her head to find Remus reading over her shoulder. A familiar blush crept up her neck and stained her cheeks. She quickly folder the paper and put it in her bag.

"Hi. I'm studying."

Remus raised an eyebrow and sat next to her.

"Is that so? And what are you studying?"

"Uh…um…"

Hermione really couldn't remember the last time she was speechless. Instead of trying to think of an intelligent answer she did the next best thing.

She leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss seemed to last forever but in reality, only a few seconds had passed before they broke apart. She tilted her head slightly to the right and gave him a small smile. It was Remus' turn to blush. He looked down at her hands, noticing how delicate they seemed. He pulled them into his and looked back at her.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time daring to slip her tongue between his lips. He shyly opened his mouth and let go of her hands to pull her closer to him. Finally, they ended the kiss both slightly out of breath. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Is that a yes?"

Hermione smiled, although he couldn't see it.

"Yes Remus. That's a definite yes."

As Hermione lay in bed that night, she sighed to herself. She was going to have to tell him the truth. At least, parts of it. She thought she should be a little more afraid that he wasn't going to believe her. But something deep inside her kept telling her that she had nothing to be afraid of.

The next day, Remus and Hermione had their first date. They decided to have a picnic down by the lake. After eating the food the house elves had allowed Remus to make (imagine Hermione's surprise when she found him doing THAT), they sat in silence together. Remus was leaning up against a tree while she had settled against him with his legs on either side of her.

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmmm?"

Hermione leaned more to the side and turned her head to see him better.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't really my grandfather."

He looked at her questioningly, "Okay."

She swallowed, "My parents are Damien and Jaeda Snape. When I was an infant, I was taken from them by...a very bad man. He sent me away and killed them. Severus is my cousin."

Remus thought about it for a moment, "Voldemort."

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"The bad man. It was Voldemort wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly, "How did you know?"

He smiled at her, "I borrowed James' invisibility cloak about two weeks ago because McGonagall had something of mine. I snuck in while she was talking to Dumbledore and overhead the conversation. I know about your parents. I know that you're related to Snape. I know that Voldemort took you. I also know that you were sent into the future."

She was awestruck.

"None of this bother's you?"

Remus shrugged, "Why should it? I like you a lot. I think I may even love you, which scares me a little but…in a good way. I don't care who you're related to. I don't care where you're from. All I care is where you are now. Here…with me."

Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around him, placing kisses all over his face. Finally, she placed a light kiss on his mouth then pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I think I may love you also, Remus Lupin."

Their kiss was anything but chaste. Minutes later, they ended it.

"Wow."

Hermione giggled, "Wow is the right word for it."

They settled back into their previous positions.

"I guess you'll want to tell Severus?"

She nodded, "Yes. He should know. Maybe not that I'm from the future…that's just too weird…but he should know he's my cousin. He seems so alone sometimes."

"Hermione…there's something you should know about me."

She tilted her head back. She knew what he was going to tell her.

"Hermione, I'm a werewolf."

She kissed his chin.

"I know."

"How do you know?!"

She giggled softly, "Remus, I knew the future you."

He laughed, "Ahh…what's the future me like?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"In the need of a strong woman who knows how to treat him."

"I guess the future me is going to be better off now, isn't he?"

She blushed, "I guess so. Remus…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I had a crush on the future you."

Remus brought her closer to him and leaned in, his breath hot against her ear.

"Really? Did you…dream about me?"

She turned to him, her mouth less than an inch from his own.

"Every night. Now I have the chance to act out those dreams."

The kissed and this time…stopping really wasn't easy. But, they were able to fight back their raging hormones…for now. As they walked back to the castle, he looked down at her, marveling on how lucky he was. She looked back up at him and smiled, thanking Merlin for allowing her to have her dream.

"I'm guessing you'll be asking Severus to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded, "Will you come with us?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I didn't want to have to force you to take me with you."

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm and ran off. Dropping the blanket and basket, he took off after her.

**Hogsmeade Weekend**

Severus had gotten to The Three Broomsticks early. He sat in a corner nursing a butterbeer and reading a new muggle novel he had bought. Although he enjoyed the books written by wizards and witches…sometimes partaking in the simplicity of non-magical world was what he needed to stay sane.

"Hello Severus."

He looked up into the smiling face of Hermione Granger and then noticed Lupin standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione. Lupin."

Remus nodded as they sat down.

Hermione caught sight of the book he was reading. She grabbed it from his hands and he noticed that she politely kept his page for him.

"The Catcher in the Rye! Oh…I love this book! How do you like it so far? What part are you at?"

She turned the book around and scanned the pages, "You're almost done. Holden's speech…definitely my favorite part."

She handed it back to him and he placed a bookmark in it before shutting it and setting it aside. He noticed that Remus had leaned back in his seat and was watching Hermione with an amused look on his face. There was something in the other man's eyes that caught Severus' attention. Was it possible Lupin was already in love with her?

"Severus. There's something I need to tell you."

He turned to her, slightly hesitant because of the serious look that suddenly crossed her face. He placed his hands on his lap.

She leaned forward, "When I was an infant…maybe just a couple of months old…I was taken away from my parents and they were murdered. I was sent away and was found on the steps of a hospital. My parents were…"

He interrupted her, "Damien and Jaeda Snape."

Hermione sat back a bit, slightly startled.

"Do you remember them?"

"I've seen pictures. And..."

"And what, Severus?"

He looked straight at her, "And I remember those eyes. Growing up, I couldn't figure out why a certain shade of brown always caught my attention. A cinnamon color. Two years ago, I found a box of pictures over the summer. They were pictures of my dad's brother, his wife, and a little girl. Your mother had those eyes…you have those eyes. When I picture those eyes…they always seem like they are laughing…like they are happy. They were nothing like the cold eyes I was used to. I…"

Severus stopped talking and blushed. He hadn't meant to carry on like that. He put his hands back on the table and started to stand up but Hermione's hands covered his. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He sat back down with a sigh. She smiled at him again and squeezed his hand.

"Hello, cousin."


	9. Slight Complications

**A/N: Yeah...it's been awhile huh? I've got an excuse...really. Two words for you: ALIEN ABDUCTION. Oh, and if bad grammar/spelling hurts your head and/or drives you up the wall...blame the dog.**

It's been three months since Severus learned that Hermione was his cousin. She was still nice to him, still stopping to say hi and see how he was doing. But anything more than that, and people would become too suspicious. Though Remus knew about their shared bloodline, the less people that knew…the better it was. Voldemort was still a threat and neither Remus nor Severus wanted him to find out she had returned. Hermione wrote to him every two weeks and paid a house elf to deliver the letters secretly.

A cloaked figure stood in the corner of the room. Watching and waiting. He had seen a house elf deliver letters to Snape for the past two months. The man wanted so badly to get his hands on one of those letters but fear stopped him. He knew how powerful the other wizard was.

"Lucius, show yourself."

He stepped forward and dropped the hood of his cloak, revealing cold grey eyes and platinum blond hair.

"It's time, Severus."

As strange as it sounded, Severus had actually forgotten about tonight. Over the summer, in a small cabin, he and five others had sworn allegiance to Lord Voldemort. At the time, Severus had two choices, swear to follow or be killed. He rarely feared anything but the look in the man's eyes shook him to the bone. Now, tonight, on the last full moon of the year, Severus was to be given his dark mark.

A half an hour later, Severus sat in a forest with five others. He pulled his cloak tightly around him, trying to get rid of the chill. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was being cold. Lucius complained loudly about the weather. It was then that Severus decided that he could handle cold weather a lot better than he could handle a nearly grown man whining like an infant. Before Severus could make a snide remark, the man of the hour appeared in front of them. It seemed Severus was the only one who noticed this. He quickly took a knee and bowed. He may not like the man but he wanted to at least stay on his good side. As Severus bowed to "the master", he could still hear Lucius' whining and another guy's dirty joke.

"SILENCE!"

The words echoed through the forest and caused the other four young men to immediately stop talking and take a knee to bow. Voldemort walked forward and laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, giving him permission to stand. Severus stood and looked into the coldest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Severus Snape, your father has told me many good things about you. I've been watching you. You have much potential."

Severus bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, sir."

Voldemort stepped back and sneered, "Get up."

The four others did as they were told all knowing that they had succeeded in getting on his bad side.

"I will not tolerate childish behavior. Hold out your right hands."

Each of them held out there hands. Voldemort pulled out his wand and began with the opposite end of where Severus was standing. Severus heard him say a few words and then a green light exploded from his wand. The boy screamed in pain and fell to his knees, gripping his hand and then passing out. Each boy had the same reaction and by the time Voldemort came to him, Severus was trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. Instead of showing the man fear, like Lucius had done moments before, Severus lifted his chin a little higher in defiance. He pointed the wand and it took all of Severus' might not to cringe. The green light came from the wand and he felt something he could only describe as a pin prick. It was then that Severus realized that those that didn't meet Voldemort's standards would be punished…probably until they learned. Severus bowed his head.

"Go. Leave these children here."

Again, Severus bowed his head and then turned to walk away.

"Severus, you will be going far in my ranks."

He turned his head to reply but Voldemort had already gone. He shrugged and began his trek back to the school.

Severus woke up much later than normal. It was mid-morning and the entire dorm was empty. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. The dark mark on his hand was starting to fade. When he was done showering, he turned off the water and dried himself off. Severus wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his trunk. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a black sweater. Over this, he put on his robe and slipped into his shoes. He glanced into the mirror that hung next to his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. With a slight frown, he turned back to his trunk and found a black piece of ribbon. He pulled his shoulder length hair into a pony tail. With a satisfied nod, he walked out. Breakfast had already passed and it was still too early for lunch. So he decided to take care of pressing matters.

Remus had promised James, Sirius and Peter that he'd play Quidditch with them so Hermione and Lily decided to spend some time at the library. They sat in silence, Hermione reading The Catcher in the Rye, a gift from Severus, while Lily sat next to her and drew on a piece of parchment. After an hour, Lily put her pencil down and sighed, causing Hermione to look up from her book.

"What's wrong Lil? You've been unusually quiet all morning."

The red-head turned to her friend and Hermione could see the tears in her eyes. She put her book down and gave the girl her full attention.

"What is it?"

Lily looked away and took in a deep breath. She turned back.

"Hermione, I'm pregnant."


	10. Secrets and Spies

**A/N: I know there are a few people upset/weirded out by Lily's pregnancy. In the next chapter, I will explain why I chose to do this. Please bare with me.**

"Pregnant?"

Lily nodded. She bit her lip and Hermione put her arm around the girl's shoulder, drawing her closer.

"How long have you known?"

The redhead sniffled and pulled back so that she could look directly at her friend.

"I found out for sure yesterday but I've suspected for about four weeks."

Hermione brushed away the hair that had fallen in Lily's face.

"Have you told James?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm scared to."

Although she hadn't known James for too long, he didn't strike Hermione as the type to leave a woman after getting her pregnant.

Lily, as though reading her mind, held up a hand as Hermione opened up her mouth to speak. Hermione guessed she didn't do a good job of hiding her anger.

"No Hermione. I don't believe James would leave me. Actually, I know what he will do. He'll ask me to marry him."

Again, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Lily stopped her again.

"I want to marry him someday. But I want him to marry me because of me. Not because I'm pregnant. I don't want him to just feel responsible."

Hermione nodded, "So, what are you going to do?"

Lily sighed and stood up.

"Come out side. It's stuffy in here."

They walked in silence up until they got to the lake. Finally, Lily spoke.

"I'll tell him this weekend. He has a right to know."

Hermione smiled and linked her arm with Lily's.

"Want me to go with you?"

Lily shook her head and smiled.

"No. I think it's best if I tell him myself."

Hermione hugged her, "I'll be with you in spirit."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stared intently at the young man who stood in front of him. He had seen this boy for the first time when he was barely a day old and now, the boy was a young man who brought startling and frightening news.

"Severus, I'm not sure what to say."

Severus smirked at the older man.

"Tell me I'm an idiot professor. This was the stupidest thing I could have done. But honestly, I had no other choice."

Dumbledore nodded and than smiled. Severus swore he saw a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"You are not an idiot Severus. You are brave…maybe slightly off your rocker…but not an idiot. Please sit down though, you are making me slightly nervous."

The boy-man obliged and sat down.

"Are you positive you want to do this Severus? You will probably be asked to do many difficult things. Are you sure you're ready?"

Severus took a deep breath.

"I know what will be asked of me. I'm prepared."

"Will you be telling your cousin?"

Something he hadn't thought of. Telling Hermione. But, he had a feeling, she would understand.

"I intend to tell her after our meeting is done."

Dumbledore nodded, "Okay. I will introduce you to the Order tonight."

Severus stood and stuck out his hand. Dumbledore shook it and looked at Severus the way Severus imagined a father looked at a son.

"Be careful, Severus."

The boy inside him wanted to hug the older man but the man inside him refused to allow it.

"I will, sir."

* * *

In the shadows of the library stood a beautiful, tall blond. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she heard the words.

_"I'm pregnant"_

No. It wasn't possible. James Potter should be hers. Not that redheaded wench's. Her normally beautiful face was contorted in rage. Her full lips were pulled back in a sneer. She spun around and rushed out. She needed time to think. She had to think of a plan.


	11. Glimpse

**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter. Made some adjustments. Hope it's all right. The potions master...yea...I made him up. Nyah...sorry for any errors. - me**

Lily walked alone through the halls of Hogwarts trying to keep the grin from off her face, and failing miserably. She had just gotten back from another check up and Pomfrey had said everything was still okay. Despite her initial fear of telling James, she was now excited. She was going to be a mommy. In the shadows, stood Narcissa Black. As Lily approached the corner where Narcissa was hiding, the blond stepped out, causing Lily to jump back. Instinctively, Lily placed one hand over her stomach as the other came out in front of her, as though trying to keep Narcissa at a distance.

"Oh, Narcissa. You scared me."

Narcissa smirked in a way that made Lily uncomfortable. She knew that Narcissa was cruel but there was something different in those cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you were lurking in the shadows?"

Narcissa chose to ignore the rise of anger in the redhead's voice. She began to walk around Lily, studying her. Lily eyed her carefully.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet James."

Narcissa stopped in her tracks and Lily started walking away. As she got to the staircase, she was grabbed from behind and forcibly turned around.

"Let go of me, Narcissa."

The smile that spread across Narcissa's caused Lily to start to panic. She leaned forward until her mouth was next to Lily's ear.

"No one will believe you."

"What are you…NO!"

Before Lily could finish speaking, Narcissa shoved her back. Lily lost her balance and couldn't find anything to grip on to. She tried reaching for Narcissa but the blond stepped back.

Lily felt as though she was momentarily flying…until she hit the first step. When she first got to Hogwarts, she had a habit of counting stairs when she was nervous. She knew this staircase. There were 43 stairs…and she'd probably hit every other one. Lily tried to scream but it seemed Narcissa had thought this through; she had put a silencing charm on her. It felt like an eternity before Lily finally hit the bottom of the stairs. The pain was excruciating. Before she blacked out, she felt warmth begin to flow from between her legs. Her last memory was a prayer…she was praying that the warmth she felt was not blood. Though, in her heart, she knew it was.

* * *

James ran through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Hospital Wing. During his potions class, he had gotten an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Moments later, Dumbledore had rushed into the room and talked to Professor Frenzwillin. He whispered quickly and then both men turned and looked directly at him. It was then that James definitely knew something was wrong. He stood up and walked towards them. Frenzwillin only had to say one word. 

"Lily."

As James turned to run out the door, he heard Dumbledore yell "Hospital Wing" behind him. He got to the hospital wing and rushed in, someone grabbed him by the upper arm and he turned his head.

"Mr. Potter, you can't see her right now. She is still being checked."

James had no idea how Dumbledore had beaten him there but he didn't really care. He slumped forward a little and Dumbledore let go.

"What happened, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, "As far as we can tell, she fell down the stairs."

James shook his head, "Then why can't I see her? She's just bruised, right?"

"No. There was a lot of blood. Madame Pomfrey is trying to figure out why she was bleeding."

Just then, Pomfrey opened the curtain.

"Professor, can you come here please?"

James moved to go but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No James. Let me go first. I'll come back to you."

Ten minutes later, as James was pacing back and forth, Dumbledore pulled back the curtain, closing it behind him. James stopped pacing and met the professor half way.

"What's wrong sir?"

"James, did you know that Lily was pregnant?"

The words hit him like a brick wall. Pregnant?

"What?"

Dumbledore waved his hand at the chairs next to the door. James sat down and gripped his hands to try and stop them from shaking.

"James, the reason why Lily was bleeding was because she miscarried. She was pregnant. Madame Pomfrey says she was about 5 weeks along."

Lily had been pregnant with their baby. James couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. Dumbledore put an arm around the younger man's shoulders and James quietly cried. Minutes passed and James finally stood up. He turned back to the professor.

"Can I see her?"

Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Lily lay as quietly as possible in the bed. She could hear Dumbledore whispering but couldn't make out the words. Finally, she gave up trying to eavesdrop and turned onto her side. She had suffered a broken arm, four bruised ribs, cuts and bruises, and a miscarriage. She handled everything well…except for when Pomfrey told her that she had lost the baby. The curtain opened again and Lily expected to see Dumbledore again. Instead, James stood there. Lily could see the tears in his eyes. He stepped forward, closed the curtain and sat on the edge of her bed. James brushed her hair back from her face and she tried to smile. 

"I love you, Lily Evans."

"I love you too, James Potter."

James kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded, "I'm going to be fine. I just took a little tumble, that's all."

"You were never clumsy, Lily. What happened?"

Staring up at him...looking into his eyes that were filled with such love and concern...stopped her from lying to him.

"Narcissa pushed me."

James looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"I really don't know why but she pushed me down the stairs."

James stood up, fury clear upon his face.

"She could have killed you!" He started pacing again and turned back to her, "That conniving, heartless, stupid…"

"James!" Lily tried to sit up; she gasped from the pain and gave up, lying back against her pillow. The anger that was on James' face only moments before was replaced once again by concern

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get Pomfrey?"

Lily shook her head, "I'm fine. James, I don't want to fight with Narcissa or any of the other Slytherin's for that matter. School is almost over. Lets just forget about it all."

James sighed and then sat back down, taking her hand in his. He looked back up at her.

"I don't like it but…okay."

"Okay? That's it? You're not going to fight me on this?"

James shook his head, "I want you to be happy Lily. And I don't want to see you hurt again. I'm not going to start something and risk losing you."

Lily put her other hand over his gripped it tight.

"You'll never lose me."

**A/N: There IS a reason I made Lily pregnant. I want to establish an evilness in Narcissa ('cause I have a plan for her). Please bare with me.**


	12. The Real Head of House

The common room got quiet as Narcissa Black walked in. She removed her robe and tossed it over a chair. A few of the younger kids gasped at the outfit Narcissa wore underneath. A short skirt that barely covered her rear, a white t-shirt that exposed her black lace bra, thigh high stockings and white tennis shoes. She pulled a piece of ribbon off her wrist and tied her hair back. Narcissa finally turned to survey who all were in the room. Her fiancé, the coveted Lucius Malfoy, openly ogled her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. However much her parents wanted her to marry the man, she still couldn't bring herself to like being around him, let alone love him. Of course…it really wasn't about love was it? It was about power. Having the Malfoy name would bring her more power than she ever dreamed. Because no matter what they tried, the Black name would forever be soiled by her cousin.

"Where've you been, sis?"

Narcissa turned her head and gave her sister a half smile. Though they were siblings, Narcissa wasn't very fond of Bea. She was obnoxious and tried to hard to be popular. Popularity only came to Bea because she was Narcissa's sister. Bea wasn't pretty, smart, or really had any quality people liked…so she stayed closely by her sister's side.

"Around. Have I missed anything interesting?"

Bea shook her head. She gave her sister a once over.

"Should you be wearing that? Won't it give people the wrong idea about you?"

Narcissa raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "What idea would that be?"

She leaned forward, "That you're a slut or something."

The tall blond laughed snidely, "Bea, I really don't care what people think of me. Plus, why should I hide myself behind ugly and formless clothing?"

Before Bea could answer, Lucius interrupted the sisters.

"Cissy, can I talk to you?"

With a sigh, Narcissa nodded.

"I'll be back Bea."

The couple walked to another corner of the room. Lucius stopped and turned around with a glare in his gray eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

The familiar cold smile spread across the young women's face.

"What are you talking about, honey?"

The fact that Narcissa had just lifted her arms to untie her hair, exposing a bit of her stomach and causing her skirt to rise just a bit higher, made Lucius flustered. After being together since they were 15 and being engaged since the beginning of the school year, Narcissa knew how to control Lucius' anger. Despite what the assumption of their school would be, the couple had yet to be more intimate that kissing and some heavy petting. The lack of "more" made it easy for Narcissa to drag Lucius around…and control him.

Lucius fumbled, "Uh…you know darling. It's not important." Narcissa allowed him to take her into his arms and place kisses on her face. She hated being touched by him but put up with it. He kissed her neck and she tried not to cringe.

"I adore you so much, Cissy. Lets go some place more private."

"Oh darling. I'd love to but I really have to take care of some things. Plus, dinner will be starting soon."

Looking like a hurt little boy, Lucius nodded.

"Okay…are you coming by later tonight?"

She smiled up at him and ran a slender hand down his chest, finally coming to a rest on his belt buckle. Her finger slipped underneath his slacks, grazing his skin. She looked back up at him and bit her lower lip.

"Of course darling. I'll be there."

One last deep kiss and Narcissa turned away. She walked away, grabbing her robe as she went up to the girl's dormitory. The rest of the boys in the common room made a bad show of trying to hide their lust as she walked past them. Bea, momentarily, stared longingly at Lucius before following her sister upstairs.

Lucius stood in the corner, watching his fiancé walk away once again. Rodolphus Lestrange walked over and looked over his shoulder at Narcissa.

"Still nothing?"

The blond man glared at his friend.

"Shut up."

Rodolphus just laughed as Lucius stormed away.

Narcissa sat on her bed as she took off her shoes and then pulled off her socks. She unzipped her skirt and pulled off her shirt. As she pulled on her bathrobe over her undergarments, she turned around. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled at her sister.

"I got a letter from mother today."

Bea smiled half-heartedly at her older sister.

"What'd she say?"

Narcissa sat down next to her, "Your marriage has been arranged. You'll marry Rodolphus right after you graduate."

A tiny yelp escaped from Bea's lips and she covered her mouth. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Bea?"

The younger girl looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I don't love him. I'm not even attracted to him."

Narcissa laughed, "Bea, it's not about love. It's never about love. It's power, Bea. It's always been about power. I'm going to be a Malfoy and you're going to be a Lestrange."

"You don't love him?"

Narcissa stood up, took down her hair and began to comb it.

"Who?"

"Lucius. You don't love Lucius?"

The blond laughed loudly, "Bea, I don't even like him. I want the power that he can give me. I intend to make the Malfoy name more powerful than Lucius could ever dream. Without me, he is just a half-wit wizard."

Narcissa pulled off her bathrobe and tossed it on her bed. She then pulled her more conservative school uniform out from her trunk. She hated wearing her school robes to dinner so she pulled on the uniform Hogwarts had given her, consisting of a knee length black skirt, a white button down shirt, a sweater and a tie. She pulled her socks back on, along with her shoes. Narcissa once again turned to her sister, who still looked a bit shocked.

"Bea, just think. In a few years, our 'husbands' will probably be dead from doing something stupid. Then, you and I will be the most powerful women in the wizarding world," she smiled widely, "Now come, I'm famished. Lets go eat."

Narcissa had already turned around and started walking so she missed the look of disgust on her sister's face.


End file.
